


He's quite magical

by creativitea



Series: magic of a spectrum [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Alec, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Special Interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Alec to a further extent learns how magical his warlock boyfriend is; out of own interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's quite magical

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched the show
> 
> (this is part of a series where Alec is autistic and Magnus is genderfluid; but these things will be more relevant in the other fics in the series. this one will focus on alec learning about magic, and such. however, this is still in the same universe, so the interpretations of them will still be influenced by this.)

Magnus was gonna be out for a few hours, but Alec was gonna stay at his place till he came back.  
At this point, he was so comfortable here at this point that he didn't hesitate to use the space as he pleased. They were so comfortable with each other that it didn't feel like they had anything to hide from each other. They still had a lot to learn about each other of course, but there were no secrets in the sense that there was no need to hide anything from each other or to pry. So as Alec read some books about Magick out of curiosity(he wanted to understand the craft, as it was his boyfriend's way of life) he had no reason to feel like a creep. But from habit, from suppressing his attraction to men into internalized heteronormativity, he still felt this nagging sense of being disgusting for being as interested in his man as he was. However, there was also Magnus's voice up there in his head along with the automatic negative thoughts, trying to silence them as much as he could with saying things like "There is nothing disgusting about your sexuality whatsoever, dear." gently enough to just be loud in their presence for how they mattered to Alec. Also, imagining Magnus being equally curious of him, encouraged Alec to keep exploring.

He recognized some runes in a book about sigils, though they seemed to have another function, it still seemed connected. Maybe they had more in common than he realized?  
It would make sense if they did. Magnus was definitely different from him, in so many ways that he sometimes wondered how they could make sense together(maybe it didn't, but it felt like they did, for some reason); yet he could relate to him like noone else, somehow. And they didn't have to make sense when they made each other happy.

The more he read up on all this(even though he didn't really understand all of it, he just kept reading since that's the best way to learn) the more interested he became. He'd been in awe of Magnus and his craft since he met him, but after getting a glimpse into how intricate his practice is; and realizing it's just a glimpse, his respect for it increased.  
Maybe it was just because it was all new compared to the shadowhunter world he had grown up in, but this seemed maybe even more complex, so Alec grew more fascinated as he grew curiouser. It really was a shame that his world was for the most part only receptive to it's own ways, or rather; only being receptive if power or a greater good was involved. There was so much more to learn. Maybe Alec's view of this was proof he'd grown up with the sister he did, but he was proud of that influence. And falling in love with Magnus, who his mother still referred to as a downworlder, had definitely opened his mind even more.  
  


* * *

Magnus was a little surprised to find Alec sitting on the floor in a small pile of books no longer in his bookshelf. Books about magic out of all things, the gay erotica shelf was untouched.(maybe that would be for another time).

He just had to smile though, Alec didn't even notice him come in.  
When Alec focused on something, it had all his focus. And as someone who had been on the receiving end of that after they started dating; observing Alec in that mode made him appreciate it in a new way. When Alec was focused on him, he couldn't focus on anything else; as it felt like he was the only thing present in the room for him in those moments.  
"Hi."  
He sat down behind him, stole a kiss on his neck.  
And wanted to steal another one when Alec fell back on him of the shock that he was suddenly there.

"I can clean it up." Alec was struck with a wave of worry from making a mess of his stuff,  
regardless of the fact that he felt comfortable enough to make one.  
Magnus shook his head. "Don't worry about it."  
He absorbed the view of his boyfriend studying his craft with such interest, admiring his focus.  
Appreciated it like he was looking at a piece of art, he did feel inspired. He kind of wanted to draw him, though his skills in that field was nowhere near Clary's talent for it. He could make sigils look perfect, but he couldn't portray the beauty he saw, like she could.  
There was an art in many things, and that was something he'd learned to appreciate even more as a warlock.

  
"If you want to, you can ask me to explain things."  
He remembered being new as a practitioner, and how lost he would've been without Ragnor teaching him the ropes. So if Alec wanted to get a better understanding (which was so endearing that he did), Magnus didn't mind helping if he could.

Alec smiled at him.  
"Well.. I ended up in this pile of books out of curiosity for your magic, so maybe if you could tell me what of this is relevant to you?" he asked with sincerity. There was obviously a lot to get into, so narrowing it a bit down to what could be useful to know around Magnus, and what would help him understand his boyfriend on another level would be first priority to study.

So Magnus opened the parts in the books he could refer to, and explained how he used it, and if it was simple enough; showed him an example as well.  
There were so many astonishing parts of magic, Alec eventually learned. But the most astonishing part of the magic world was still Magnus himself.


End file.
